This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is a training grant in the neurobiology of drug abuse that supports six predoctoral students after their second year when they make a commitment to work in a lab on a drug abuse problem. This funding also supports four postdoctoral fellows. The training may be with any of the approved faculty listed above. This grant has been renewed and we are in the seventh year of funding.